And All The Villagers Ran Away Screaming
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: ENTIRELY BASED ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. ChaseXKimiko. I don't own either! Kimiko is a simple girl in her village who longs for something more, and oneday when she stumbles upon a palace, she gets her wish. Supposed to be slightly funny...
1. Chapter 1

And all the villagers ran away screaming

Chapter 1

**(I would like to note that this is Chamkio and it is ENTIRELY based off Beauty and the Beast. I don't own that… I actually had a dream about it a few nights ago, so I'm writing out my story… And hopefully it will be funny in some ways… The title, for instance, should be at least a little amusing… Oh, and Chase and Kimiko are property of Christy Hui, plus any other characters I put in.)**

A little village off in the middle of somewhere…

"G'morning!" a cheerful girl with black pigtails chimed to a man as she walked through town.

He smiled wide and called back as he pushed his cart, "Good morning to you too Kimiko! Tell your paw I said hi!"

She waved back to him and called to him, "I will!" Kimiko turned her head back to the front and she continued to walk to her destination. After going a fair distance to the center of town, she calmly stepped into a book shop.

The store keeper was pleased to see her. "Well howdy Kimiko! And which book are you looking for today?" he asked merrily.

Kimiko smiled and replied, "I'm looking for one with princes and princesses and _monsters_ in it!"

The store keeper laughed heartily and took a book off his shelves. "I think this would be the book for you, little lady," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you very much!" she said happily as she handed him the payment for her book. After that, she walked back out into the town and put her book into the wicker basket she was carrying. She had time before her papa expected her home, so she decided to go read her book in the woods near the village.

She followed a dirt path for what felt like hours, but in actuality had only been a few minutes. The path had hardly ever turned or winded, so it would be easy to find her way back. But she knew first hand, that she was miles away from town when she could no longer smell the food at the bakery. Eventually she came across a scattered bunch of wild rose bushes. Seeing as how they were in the middle of the pathway, she assumed that nobody was growing them. So, Kimiko carefully plucked the flowers from the thorned bush, a total of 20 in all, and continued to walk.

She had only been walking a little while longer when she came upon a large black metal gate. It was open and looked like it was impossible to close it was so rusty. She walked inside the gate and was met by an _enormous_ palace. True it looked like it was uninhabited and had been for decades, but it was still a magnificent sight to see the stone gargoyles and stain-glass windows. She stood staring at it in wonderment before her eyes wandered to the ground. A little ways in front of her was a small graveyard. There were headstones carved into the shapes of angels and ones that looked like they belonged on a chess board. Kimiko slowly walked over to the headstones and was overcome with a wave of pity. Many of the names were eroded away, along with many of the dates; nobody had cared for these tombs in years. That much was evident.

She thought for a moment or two before placing a rose before each headstone. There were only 12 headstones, so she had several left. Coming to the last grave, she felt horrible sadness. The person who was buried here died at the age of eight years old. They had barely begun to live!

Thinking once more, Kimiko pulled her book out from under the roses in her wicker basket and knelt beside the headstone. She spoke to it, "Hey there, I thought you might like to hear a story…" The stone did not respond, but she had not expected it to. Kimiko opened her book and began to read aloud to the dead child.

While she read, she hadn't noticed a man watching her from the shadows of the palace. He carefully placed his hand against the palace wall and listened to her read. He kept himself hidden perfectly; even a bird merely three feet away from him had yet to sense his presence there.

Kimiko glanced up at the sky; the sun was to her right. She should be getting home soon. She turned to the headstone and spoke, "Sorry, I have to leave, but I promise I'll come by tomorrow and read some more with you, okay?"

She then hurried back down the path that she came as the man in the shadows watched in silence. It was curious to him that she would read to someone that could not hear, but she had given a gift. The roses she had left on his ancestor's gravestones sat as a tribute to their memory. One that the man in the shadows had tried to forget about…


	2. Chapter 2

And All The Villagers Ran Away Screaming

Chapter 2

"I'm home papa!" Kimiko called as she stepped through the doors of her little cottage.

Her papa called back from another room, "Kimiko, can you bring me those papers on the table? And welcome home!" She laughed and set her basket down, replacing it with the papers her papa wanted and headed into his office. He was currently scribbling into a notebook, so she just set them near him on his desk.

He turned around and grabbed some papers and shoved them into Kimiko's hands. "What do you think of _this_ boy? He's the son of a duke!" he asked excitedly.

Kimiko groaned, "Papa, I don't want boys like him… They're all the same… Pompous, arrogant, selfish, and all they want to talk about is themselves…" Her papa frowned.

"Kimiko, you can't turn down every boy that I find before you even meet them!" he got up and began pacing, "Arranged marriages aren't something I want to have to put you through, that's why I offer you to meet the boys and pick the ones you like…"

Now it was her turn to talk. "Papa…! I don't want a boy like the ones you choose… they're all so… well bred… I don't want someone who was raised to be perfect!" she said, annoyed, "It's just not natural to be the picture of perfection… I want a marriage that is perfectly flawed!" Her father looked at her like she was crazy.

"What _are_ you talking about Kimiko? What does perfectly flawed mean?" he asked.

Kimiko sighed and stared out the window longingly. After a moment of silence, Kimiko said, "I don't know… but whenever something looks perfect on the outside; it never is… There's always some issue underneath the surface… I don't want that… I want something that looks bad, but really fits together perfectly underneath…" se turned to her papa and asked, "Does that explain it?"

"No," her papa said bluntly. "Anyway, I've found a man I want you to meet, I think he'll make a wonderful husband… His name is Panda Bubba and he's the owner of a large company in China…!" he seemed happy, so Kimiko forced herself to smile. He then added, "So, if you go off tomorrow, please be back earlier than normal, okay? I'm not sure when Mr. Panda Bubba will arrive."

Kimiko sighed, "Okay papa, okay…" And after that, she helped her father start dinner.

**The Next Day….**

Kimiko went out into the woods again, following the same path from yesterday and found the palace she visited the day before. She smiled, no matter how often she would come here, the palace would never lose it's beauty.

"I wonder why I never knew this was here…" she whispered to herself. She walked over to the little cemetery and what she saw shocked her. All of the roses, except the one on the child's grave had vanished! She stopped and stared at the headstones for a little while, but she thought maybe an animal had taken it, so she knelt next to the child's grave.

"Hi, it's me again," she said to the tombstone, "I promised we'd read again, but I can't stay as long, so we'll read one chapter, alright?" The dirt made not a sound, but she opened the book where she had left off and began to read.

The man in the shadows had seen her arrive and came out to watch her again. She didn't find the missing roses strange, something he had hoped she would question. But she had begun to read again, and he found her presence comforting, so he remained hidden and listened.

After a short while of reading Kimiko closed the book again and said goodbye to the grave before hurrying home to her father.

When she got there, she opened the door and called out as she normally did. "I'm home papa!" She heard an unfamiliar voice say something, but she couldn't make out the words. She stopped dead upon hearing the voice. "Papa?" she called, "Is that you?"

Her father skidded around the corner to the opening hallway and cried happily, "Kimiko! I'm **SO** glad you're home!" Kimiko started walking toward him, but froze when a huge man with graying hair stepped around the corner. He looked much older than even her papa, and he didn't look happy to see her. Her papa, on the contrary, was ecstatic. "Kimiko, meet Mr. Panda Bubba!" her papa stepped out of the way of the enormous man.

Kimiko smiled and said shyly, "H-hello…"

Panda Bubba snapped at her, "You will speak when spoken to, wench."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For some reason, my question marks keep turning into exclamation points… I don't know why, but they do… So if something sounds like a question, but has an exclamation point, I apologize… My computer does strange things to me… Oh, and Panda Bubba! Were you expecting him? If you were, HOW! If not, HA! Kay, on with the show…**

And all the villagers ran away screaming

Chapter 3

Panda Bubba had only been there for about an hour and Kimiko absolutely HATED having him around. It was as if her papa was completely oblivious to how cruel this man was being to her! And he was only getting worse as he saw what she was like. He criticized every little quirk she had and every detail about her body. It was like, if she wasn't perfect he would brake her into being perfect.

It was time for dinner, and Panda Bubba had just finished saying how Kimiko should be wearing a much longer dress, as the bottom of her legs were visible when she sat down. Kimiko clenched her chopsticks tightly, doing everything she could to stop herself from tearing his fat head off his shoulders. But what he said next broke her.

"I certainly hope you do not eat this much on a daily basis," he said, lifting up his giant hand, "I do not approve of wives that are bigger around than my hand."

She sprinted out of the house; ignoring her papa calling after. Tears streamed down her cheeks and wind whipped her hair around her face as she ran into the woods. She had only gone a short distance before the wind picked up to howling speeds and rain began to pour down in buckets. She couldn't go back to that house, she just couldn't. So, Kimiko kept running as rain beat down on her and tree branches scratched at her cheeks and though she fell into the mud several times, she kept running.

She couldn't think of anywhere else to go, she found the palace she had been going to for the past two days and she hurried to the door. She knocked a few times and it opened, so she quickly pulled herself inside and pushed the massive door shut.

Standing with her weight against the door for a moment, trying to catch her breath, she could smell wood burning. Somebody lived here! She turned around a couple of times as she walked a few paces into the palace. It was too dark to really see anything inside, only one light was visible from where she stood.

"H-hello?" she called into the dark, stuttering with her chattering teeth, "Hello? D-does anybody live here?" She wasn't getting any response, so she walked nearer to the room that had the light. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" she called out again, "I needed a place to get out of the storm…" still no response. She walked to the entry of the room and found the light came from the fireplace. There was a large, empty chair a few feet away from the fire, but she was covered in mud and it would be rude to dirty the furniture if someone really did live here. So, she crept to the little stone mantle and laid down in front of the fire. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up. Or was woken, I should say.

"**GET OUT!**" a man screaming at her woke her with a fright. Kimiko looked up instantly, but the fire had gone out, so she could not see what the man looked like. All she could see was a pair of glowing golden eyes.

She ran out of the room, and to the door. It was obviously still nighttime, as it was still dark. When she opened the door, the storm was still raging. In fact, it was worse now than it had been earlier. She slammed it shut again. And turned around to see the outline of the man approaching her.

He growled at her viciously, "I said **get out**."

"I-I… I'm sorry," she stammered, terrified of the man she could not see, "I d-didn't mean to int-trude… I just n-n-needed shelter from the storm." She was shaking with fear as the man looked her over.

"If it's shelter you want," he hissed, grabbing her hair, "**THEN IT'S SHELTER YOU'LL GET!**" He dragged a screaming, kicking Kimiko up several flights of stairs.

"No! Please!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to trespass! I just needed a place to stay! Please!" He was not listening to a word she said, he continued dragging her by her hair through his palace.

He heard her say she didn't mean to trespass and scoffed loudly, "Then why did you come here yesterday and the day before!" Kimiko couldn't think of an answer, she was trying to lessen the pain of him dragging her by her hair by holding her hair herself, but he would purposely jerk her to throw her arms away from her head. He continued, "You trespassed three times on my land! And tonight you had the audacity to enter my home!"

All she could say was, "I'M SORRY!" as he continued dragging her up a spiral staircase. Finally he stopped and opened a door and threw her into the room. It was a cell, the door was merely made of bars. He slammed it shut and locked it. Kimiko grabbed his leg and pleaded with him. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't think anybody lived here!" he jerked his leg away from her and began to walk away. She called after him, "PLEASE!" He glanced back at her once, but then walked down the staircase that he had taken. Kimiko listened as his footsteps faded away and a bitter silence overcame her. She began to sob and whisper words like 'help' and 'please' and 'papa'.

But nobody could hear her, that much she knew. She was trapped; the man who imprisoned her nowhere to be seen or heard, Kimiko cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! Know who the mysterious man in the shadows is now! Oh, ad no, Chase isn't a dragon… that would be stupid… No, he's in his human form and he stays that way. Only once does he go dragon… It's too cliché to have him be hideous _**and**_ cruel! Then I'd be stealing the whole story! So, yeah, my story. My rules.

And all the villagers ran away screaming

Chapter 4

"Get up," the cold, commanding voice of the man woke her. Kimiko looked up, her vision blurry and proceeded to lay her head back on the rock of the cell floor. The man hissed, "Do you want food or not?" Kimiko looked up at him again. It was still so dark, but light did stream in from a stain glass window in the hall, so she knew it was morning. She tried to see his face, but could only make out his jaw line. The man set the tray of food in her cell before her and started turning away from her. "You really should eat," he said, still cold and emotionless, "I can't tell you how many prisoners have starved themselves…"

Kimiko heard the word starve and she immediately remembered why she had run into the woods in the first place. Panda Bubba. She sat up quickly and immediately began to eat; that fat-ars (Pardon my French) wasn't going to make her starve herself, not to please him.

Her fierce eating surprised the man, was she that determined to stay alive? He started walking to the stairs again, but she called to him.

"Will you keep me here forever?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, "Will I ever see my papa again?" He turned to her.

"Your father will most likely come here looking for you," he said in a voice void of emotion.

Kimiko then asked, "And what will you do?"

For some reason, she knew he was smiling. He walked over to her cell and said coldly, "The truth. That you trespassed on my land and I'm keeping you as my prisoner until I feel you have learned your lesson…"

Kimiko's face fell, he began to walk away once more. Kimiko called to him as he reached the top of the stairs. "Will you let me say goodbye to him if he does?" she asked, her voice hopeful. The man stopped dead. Stealing a glance at the girl, he remained silent and walked down the stairs. Kimiko was optimistic. He hadn't said no, and that was a start.

Kimiko finished eating and, since she had nothing better to do, began singing softly to herself. Her voice echoed down the spiral staircase, and she wondered if the man could hear her. What with the acoustics in this place, you could hear a pin drop on the exact opposite side of the palace!

She had only been singing for a few moments before she heard footsteps. She fell silent, and the footsteps stopped as well. She waited on bated breath, hoping for something to happen. She heard the footsteps start up again, but they were getting softer this time. The man was walking away. Kimiko groaned.

"If he's gonna yell at me for singing, then I may as well kill myself now; rather than die of boredom," she grumbled. She thought she heard someone laugh, but she convinced herself that she was hearing things.

And after sitting in silence for what felt like hours, Kimiko found herself singing again. She heard the footsteps again, but this time she ignored them and kept singing. The footsteps stopped at what, to her, sounded like the base of the stairs. She kept singing to herself, trying to ignore the fact that the horrible man who had her locked up might be listening to her sing.

She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs now, and she immediately fell silent. But they didn't stop this time, the man came all the way up the stairs and stood at the top. The light flittering in through the window revealed to her that he was wearing black shoes and black pants, but that was it. He stood there, watching her with his inhuman eyes for some time before speaking.

"Is there any particular reason you were singing?" he asked, heartlessly.

Kimiko was not afraid of him, she answered sharply, "Nothing else to do up here." He let out a soft chuckle in response to her tongue.

"Such fire," he said, obviously amused, "I'm pleased to see you fighting me every step of the way…" he approached her and added, "Makes it more interesting that way…" Kimiko didn't like this man; she didn't hate him like Panda Bubba, but she did not like him. The man sighed, "I'll bring up your lunch in an hour…" And with that, he turned and walked away. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him as soon as his back was turned.

His footsteps faded and Kimiko found herself alone with her thoughts. What was her papa doing right now? Was Panda Bubba with him? Was Panda Bubba dead? She hoped so. How had her father not known about this guy? He kept looking for princes and kings and such; how did he miss the one that lived about fifteen miles out of town? What if her father had found this guy? Would she be married to him? She told herself that there was no way she would be, this guy was a jerk. But what if he's just acting like this cuz he's mad for trespassing? He didn't need to lock her in a cell! Kimiko wanted nothing more than to rip this guy's golden eyes out of his skull right now. She had apologized for trespassing! Wasn't that enough? Obviously not for him…

"Footsteps," she whispered. 'Oh not _him_ again…' she thought as she listened to the approaching footsteps. And sure enough, he came to her cell and replaced her empty tray with a full one. Kimiko felt now was as a good time a time as any to tick this guy off. She smiled and asked, "Has it been an hour already? I was hoping it would go by slower so I wouldn't have to see your pretty face again. Oh wait, I haven't seen your face yet, maybe you're face is ugly, huh?"

Fury burned in those golden eyes. And he grabbed her shirt and pulled her face into the bars. Her forehead hit the cold metal hard, but not enough to knock her unconscious.

The room suddenly held light. The man had lit a match and for the first time, Kimiko had a face to put with the cold voice that she had heard alone for the past day. Her eyes widened. He was gorgeous! His skin was a perfect complexion between deathly pale and sun kissed, his chin was strong, his lips were thin, but they fit him, his eyebrows were thick and firm, his hair was jet black and it hung behind him in a spiky mess, and then there were the eyes. Those golden eyes that so reminded her of a snake.

She took in every detail of his face, awestruck by his beauty. He smirked and the match went out.

"There now," he growled deeply, "you know if I have a pretty face or not… And you can picture it all day and imagine me talking when I speak to you." Kimiko glared at the eyes; that was all she could see now that the room was dark again. Unfortunately, that was what she was doing. She was trying to picture the face she had seen saying those words to her. The man let out a satisfied chuckle and left her alone in the cell.

Kimiko wondered how such a cruel person could be so beautiful; he didn't deserve that face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notice: **

**Me: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days… Heh heh… But unfortunately I've been doing homework. Why I got homework over the summer? I don't know! Stupid teachers gave it to me… And do they give me the book for the assignment? Noooooooo! So, internet is my love right now! It's all I've got to work on this stupid assignment! Please be patient! I'm doing my best to write and finish this STUPID (Yeah, I said it.) assignment… GIVE ME TIME!**

**Kimiko: Will you stop whining? Geez, I'm being locked in a tower by a hot guy! FOCUS!**

**Me: *Sniffle* Okay, I will try…**

And All The Villagers Ran Away Screaming

Chapter uh… 5? Yeah, 5.

"You're sleeping again? Get up," the same cold voice addressed her once more. He sounded annoyed, but Kimiko felt seasick and she couldn't look up for long before she felt dizzy and dropped her head again. He sounded mad now, growling viciously at her, "Get. Up. Now."

Kimiko sat up wearily, and as soon as she did, she threw up. The man groaned at this and opened the door. He dragged her to her feet and Kimiko had to try not to puke again. The man pushed her into a wall and clamped a metal clasp shut around her wrist. It was attached to the wall, so Kimiko was held up even when her knees gave out under her.

He was muttering under his breath, "Only the second day and you're already sick…" The man was cleaning up her mess angrily; Kimiko could hear the wood of the mop splintering. He finally finished and he unlatched her wrist, catching Kimiko as she collapsed. He picked her up and put her in the cell upon the bed that she never seemed to use. He put her on her side, lest she throw up again and grumbled to her, "I'll be right back… Try not to choke on your own vomit…"

Kimiko tried to respond, but when she opened her mouth, she puked again. He dragged his hand along the wall, scraping away some of the rock when she did. Obviously he didn't like cleaning up after her. Kimiko lay on her side, trying not to puke again and she listened to his footsteps fade away.

He hadn't even bothered to close the cell door. Although, could she blame him? She couldn't stand, let alone try and escape. He had no reason to worry. So, she lay there, opening her mouth and closing it; trying not to throw up. She had actually succeeded in ending her non-stop vomiting when she heard his footsteps returning.

The man came back and growled upon seeing that she had puked again since he had gone. More for him to clean up. Just what he wanted to do… He approached Kimiko, carefully lifting her head and he said calm, but still commanding, "Drink this. It should give you back your strength… And it'll help you hold down your meals." Kimiko didn't really see any other option. She wanted to stay alive, she had to see her papa again, and no stomach bug was going to stop her. Although most of the medicine dribbled down her neck, Kimiko managed to drink a fair bit.

He groaned after she finished; now he had to mop up her cell. Which was beginning to smell. Kimiko just lay on her bed, listening to him curse and watching the black outline of his body move. She was trying to imagine what the rest of him looked like. She tried to picture him as an extremely skinny person, but it didn't fit the shape of his body. She pictured an obsessive bodybuilder, but that still didn't seem right. At one point Kimiko even pictured him like Panda Bubba, hugely fat and hugely muscular underneath it. But as soon as she thought of Panda Bubba, Kimiko felt rage.

Panda Bubba was the reason she was in this mess in the first place! Oh how she wished she had just slapped that idiot, instead of running here. But she had wanted her papa to realize how cruel he was; something he just never did. Her papa seemed oblivious to Panda Bubba's personality; all he saw was his position in society. Kimiko had wanted to make her papa happy by giving that guy a chance, but she just couldn't do it. He was terrible.

Kimiko growled and turned over onto her other side, her mind flooded with images of her murdering Panda Bubba in the most excruciating ways possible. She was shaking she was so angry. It was all Panda Bubba's fault! If he had been kind, she wouldn't have run away and she wouldn't have been kidnapped, and she wouldn't be locked in a cell in a tower!

"Stupid fat man," she grumbled.

The man, who had been in her cell the whole time, laughed maliciously at her. "I certainly hope that's not an insult directed towards me!" he sounded fiendishly amused.

Kimiko didn't care if he thought it was funny. She replied coldly, "No, not you… I was talking about someone else…"

He laughed again. The man approached her, his golden eyes scanning her form on the bed, and he asked, "And why is this man being referred to as such? Did _he_ lock you in a prison cell also? Oh my, and I thought I was being original!" The man mused at her, his voice full of venom.

Kimiko looked up at him, not looking happy at that either. Kimiko hissed at him, "He's the reason I ran here in the first place… So, you want somebody to thank for your new prisoner, go thank him…" She then rolled over again, trying to detach herself from her situation.

Kimiko felt weight at the bottom edge of the bed. She looked up quickly; the man was sitting on the bed, looking at her. He spoke calmly, "I thought you said you needed refuge from the storm… Or was that a lie?"

He didn't sound angry with her, just curious, so she told the truth. "Well, it wasn't entirely a lie… I did need to get out of the storm," she stated, sitting up a little bit, "But I ran out of my house because the stupid fat man was extremely cruel to me. That was the first reason I went out…" Kimiko was now clutching her legs close to her chest and resting her head on her knees. The man had not moved, and his gaze had not drifted from her either. Kimiko finished, "It started raining when I got outside and I wasn't going home to that man, so I came here… I didn't really know where else to go…"

The man sat for a moment or two longer before he got up off her bed. He sighed and spoke to her coldly, "Well, as much as I'd like to hear your life story… But unlike you, I have work to do…"

Kimiko was not above sticking her tongue out at somebody, and she did just that at him. The man chuckled at her response.

"Cute," he said before he took the mop and locked her cell and walked down the stairs.

"Well at least I know that he can see in the dark," Kimiko muttered to herself. She thought to herself, 'Next time I'll flip him the bird.' Kimiko then began to bounce on the bed. She had felt the bed when she explored her cell, but she actually had forgotten it was there. Now that she had the bed again, she felt it best to use it like a five year old would. As she bounced on the bed, she realized that she didn't feel sick at all anymore.

She plopped down on the bed, then stood up. She actually was able to stand up. She mumbled, "That worked fast…" She walked around in a circle for a little bit, making sure she was okay before she hopped back onto the bed. Kimiko began bouncing again, and she started singing in time to her song. She was actually having fun, as she had something to amuse herself with.

But as she expected, she heard footsteps shortly after she began with her fun. She didn't care anymore; her fear was gone now that the man had helped her. If he was really so mean all the time, he wouldn't have helped at all.

"Stop that," came the cold voice. Kimiko didn't. He growled angrily at her, "I have a guest right now and frankly, they're getting irritated by the creaky bed and your singing!"

Kimiko joked smartly, "Oh, you have a guest! Well, pardon the _prisoner_ for annoying the _guest_! And is this guest of yours as anti-social as you? Do they live alone in a giant palace as well?"

He growled lowly at her, just before he turned and stormed down the staircase. Kimiko stopped bouncing on the bed, and got up. She began dancing in the middle of her cell, humming softly to give herself something to dance to. At one point she said the words to the song she was humming, "Hijakids, hijawife…" As soon as she said it, she slammed her hand over her mouth and froze. She waited, listening for the footsteps, but they never came so she let out a sigh of relief.

Kimiko settled herself on the bed, and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with visions of Panda Bubba being stabbed with a huge knife by herself and soon she was joined by the man with the beautiful face. In the dream she could see his face as he stabbed Panda Bubba with her. Obviously her hatred was strongest when Panda Bubba was mentioned.

Kimiko woke to the sound of yelling. It didn't sound like the man, it sounded like…

"PAPA!" Kimiko called out to the darkness around her. The yelling ceased for a second, and it became talking and she heard footsteps heading towards her again. She recognized the voices talking to be her father and the man with the beautiful face and golden eyes. Kimiko felt extreme joy overcome her. She was going to see her papa again!

The footsteps came closer and closer. She saw light approaching up the stairs and she saw the beautiful man carrying a lantern. He reached the top of the stairs and stood there as Kimiko's father came up. When he reached the top Kimiko called out to him once again.

He looked overjoyed to see her. Her father ran to her cell and they hugged through the bars. Kimiko felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, but she knew they were tears of joy. Her papa looked at her for a moment before asking, "Kimiko, how did this happen? Why are you here? Why did you run away from home? I was so worried about you!"

He hugged her again and Kimiko replied through the tears, "It's okay papa… I ran away because Panda Bubba was being horrible to me…! Papa, its okay!" she said as her father began to sob and apologize for not realizing. Kimiko said, "I'm here because I trespassed papa, that's all… He'll only keep me here until he feels I've paid for what I did…"

Her papa sobbed, "But that could be forever!" Kimiko held her papa tight.

"I know papa, I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Suddenly her father was jerked away from her and the beautiful man was dragging him away down the stairs.

Kimiko screamed after him, "NO! PAPA! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU!" She heard struggling for a while, but eventually it all faded into silence again… Kimiko began sobbing again, but now out of sorrow. Not joy.

She heard the single pair of footsteps coming up the stairs once again. She knew the man had reached the top of the stairs and she cried again. "You didn't keep your promise!" she yelled between sobs, "You said you'd let me say goodbye!"

The man scoffed at this, "You said you loved him. That's enough. Now quit your crying, I'll be back in the morning…"

She never stopped crying all night. Even whilst she slept tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks…

**HAHA! Yes, I was listening to the Bed Intruder song while writing this chapter…! So I wrote it down! I'm proud of myself now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice from the author: I don't feel like writing my whole penname. That would be too much work… I read some of the reviews, and I laughed at most of them! I wanted to reply to one particular review that I got. **

**Somebody said they found Chase sexier in his dragon form.**

**I agree with you! Whole-heartedly! But it would've been stupid to put him in dragon form… Plus it makes it more interesting to see how Beauty and the Beast had ended up if the beast wasn't ugly… I love Chase as a dragon! He's man-candy no matter what he looks like! I just didn't want to be copying every aspect of the story… Although, this was how it was in my dream… Chase was human.**

**Maybe I just think of better situations for my stories? Probably not… It's just my dreams… Honestly, if I wrote everything that happened in my dreams, I'm pretty sure I'd be arrested on suspicion of harboring dangerous amounts of LSD… Ha-ha. Yeah… So, yeah, I wanted to reply to that comment! I love whoever wrote that! You are AWESHOME! Yes, I spelled it with an H. And for some reason, my computer says it's spelled correctly! YAY!**

And all the villagers ran away screaming… (Did I capitalize that last chapter? Woops)

Chapter 6! Ha! I remembered! WOO!

Kimiko heard the sound of clanking metal. It was loud and repetitive and it woke her up. She raised her head up and looked to see the beautiful man's outline in the very dim light. He was kicking her cell door.

"What're you doing?" she asked, rubbing her head groggily.

He growled, pulling the mangled door open and said, "You wouldn't respond to me telling you to wake up…"

"And kicking my door was better than coming and shaking me, because…?" Kimiko asked, getting to her feet.

The man shrugged and stated plainly, "I felt like kicking something." Kimiko groaned; this guy loved hurting stuff, didn't he? She walked over to him, expecting him to give her food for breakfast, but he grabbed her wrist.

"_What_ are you doing?" Kimiko asked, shocked, trying to pull her wrist out of his grip, but he was strong. His iron grip threatened to break her wrist, so she stopped struggling.

He nodded, seeming pleased. She had a feeling he was smirking again… He spoke, "Good girl. Now, come along quietly and I _promise_ I won't break your wrist…"

But Kimiko kept her feet planted firmly where they were. "Not until you tell me where you're taking me," Kimiko ordered.

The man rolled his golden eyes and asked sarcastically, "You'd rather stay here?" Kimiko muttered a little no and he said, "Then you don't have to ask any more questions. Come." He jerked on her arm again, making Kimiko fall forward and into him. He was wearing armor, that much she could tell as her nose hit cold hard metal.

He chuckled at her clumsiness. He asked her if girls where she came from were all this clumsy and Kimiko replied smartly, "Are guys where you come from all this vampiric?" He was obviously scowling, but Kimiko smiled widely after asking. He began pulling her down the stairs and she had to skip steps to stop herself from falling over.

They got out of the staircase and Kimiko was hit with sunlight streaming in from all the stain glass windows. She flinched, closing her eyes. She had been locked in the dark for three days! You expected her to be okay with sudden light? She stopped walking.

"What now?" he growled angrily. He looked to find Kimiko rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He forgot about that, so he waited for her to get used to it. She finally blinked her eyes open and she stared at him. He saw her pupils shrink and slowly return to a normal size. She blinked a few more times, before he finally asked, "Ready now?" She nodded and he began dragging her through his palace once again.

Kimiko was looking around curiously, his palace was incredible. All the craft work was amazing, the fabrics were beautiful, the paintings looked completely original and it was just so overwhelming. Kimiko looked at him again, noticing the colors of his armor. It was mostly a greenish gold, but there was a little red on it, and the fabric of it was black-ish green. It suited him.

And of course she found herself examining his face once more. His profile was strong; every feature seemed to flow into the other. She had always thought guys' profiles were rugged and jutted out roughly, but his face had a graceful manliness to it. It seemed almost reptilian, but she shook that off. He was still so beautiful… Kimiko shook her head angrily.

'No! He's pretty, but he's mean! He locked you up for three days! But he is letting you out now, that counts for something, right?' Kimiko was arguing with herself, 'He did help you when you were sick, too… And he hasn't once judged you like Panda Bubba.' That thought won her over. She liked him. She had made up her mind. This guy may be cruel, but he wasn't cruel in the way Panda Bubba was, so he was okay in her book!

He finally stopped in the center of a hallway, at a sky blue door that had black tracings on it. Kimiko looked at him, confused. He let go of her wrist and he smiled gently at her. Now she was really confused.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth from him to the door. He chuckled at her slowness.

"It's your room," he said, "Goodness; I hope you're not this slow on a daily basis… I'd have to explain everything to you three times…" Kimiko pouted at him, her lower lip sticking out. He chuckled at this and opened the blue door.

Kimiko looked in and was amazed. Her room was lovely! The bed was the same sky blue of the door, and the pillows were black and it had see-through black lace curtains hanging around the frame of her bed. It looked like it was silk. The furniture in her room was dark Cherry wood. The dresser, the bookshelf that stood to the ceiling, the end tables, the cushioned chair in the room near the bookshelf. Then she looked up above her. Hanging from the ceiling was a small chandelier with crystals of every color. It had a light coming from inside it, but it didn't look like electricity or fire. It shimmered beautifully, coating the room with rainbow speckles of light. The window in her room looked out to an enormous garden that had flowers of every shape and size. It was all so breathtaking; Kimiko had just been looking at everything in the room, leaning against the Cherry dresser for support.

"Do you like it?" he asked, noticing her reaction.

Kimiko turned to him; the same awe struck expression on her face, and said in almost a sigh, "It's gorgeous!" She looked back up at the chandelier.

He smiled and said, "Glad you think so. This is where you'll be staying from now on." Kimiko turned to him, looking confused. He said calmly, "I'm much more hospitable than you think. I started work on this as soon as you came here… I figured you'd want somewhere to stay that was nicer than a prison cell…"

Kimiko smiled, "It's wonderful," she said happily, "Thank you!" He nodded.

"I have to go work on something, so try not to get lost if you go exploring," he said almost coldly. But his voice had emotion in it now, and he was not as cold toward her. Maybe having her in a prison cell made him treat her as he would a prisoner? He turned to walk away, but Kimiko called out to him.

"You never told me your name!" she said, eager to get a response.

He stopped, looked at her, and said emotionlessly, "Chase Young." He then walked away. Kimiko smiled to herself. Chase? It suited him. She giggled and explored her room. The name Chase running through her head the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

And all the villagers ran away screaming

Chapter 7 (Seven is my favorite number)

Kimiko had gone exploring, but she had quickly gotten lost. She tried tons of doors; hoping one would lead her somewhere of interest. But, to her surprise, a lot of the doors were locked. So, being who she was, she thought it would be best to call for Chase.

She stood in the middle of a very large hallway and called out nervously, "Chase?" She knew he'd be able to hear her from wherever he was; the acoustics told her that. And after a few moments, Kimiko could hear faint footsteps.

Once she saw Chase, she hurried over to him. He folded his arms across his chest and said, "Let me guess, you got lost, right?" Kimiko smiled meekly at him. Chase groaned in frustration. Unbeknownst to Chase, every time he talked Kimiko would observe every feature of his face move. It was fascinating to her to see that no matter what face he made, his beauty never faltered in the slightest. Chase growled, annoyed, "I told you not to get lost, did I not?" Kimiko was about to reply when he cut her off, "It doesn't matter… It's time for dinner anyway."

Chase then looked Kimiko over with his golden eyes. She had changed into one of the dresses in the dresser. The dress she had chosen was sky blue like her eyes, it was pure silk, and it flowed beautifully to the ground. The top was sort of like a corset, but once it reached her hips, it billowed like a ball gown. It looked lovely on her.

Kimiko felt her face flush under his scrutinizing gaze. "What?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

Chase smirked. "I just thought that dress seemed a little risky for our first dinner together…" he teased. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him again. Chase merely chuckled at her, like always and held out his hand. Kimiko took it warily; she still wasn't sure if she could entirely trust Chase.

He walked her down several halls, Kimiko tried to memorize the path, but it was just too confusing. They finally reached large oak double doors at the end of a hallway full of suits of armor. Chase seemed to push it open like it was nothing, but Kimiko had a feeling that door was almost as heavy as the front door.

When he opened the door, Kimiko was met with a semi large dining area. It had marble flooring, a rather large chandelier, and a magnificent table that had a large array of multiple types of foods on it. Kimiko noticed that all the food was steaming it was so fresh. How could Chase have…? Her thought was interrupted as two tigers padded in and set plates down upon the table.

Chase chuckled when she gasped. "They won't bite, don't worry," he said comfortingly. He knew the sight of the big cats frightened her, but then again, who wouldn't be frightened to see tigers roaming about like this?

He walked over and pulled the chair out for her. Kimiko finally came to her senses and sat down, saying a soft thank you as he pushed the chair back in. Chase calmly walked to the opposite end of the table and sat at the chair placed there. The table wasn't very long, it was more wide. Chase only seemed a couple feet away, so at least Kimiko didn't feel too detached from him.

A white tiger came in with a bowl in its careful jaw. The bowl had a strange looking soup in it and it placed the bowl into Chase's waiting hand. Chase set the bowl upon the table and noticed Kimiko staring at the tiger. He smiled, motioned for the tiger to go to Kimiko, and carefully adjusted himself in his seat.

The tiger padded over to Kimiko. She slowly reached her hand out to pet the beast; it pushed its head into her palm happily waiting for her to pet him. Kimiko scratched behind the tiger's ears; it purred happily in response. Kimiko smiled, so close to such a dangerous animal, and yet it was so well behaved! She'd have to compliment Chase on how well he had trained it.

And that was when the big cat left the room. Chase motioned Kimiko to take whatever food she liked. Kimiko took a strange meat that looked like a turkey, some vegetables that she guessed were from Africa, and she took a strange pinkish looking pie to have after she had the other food. Kimiko started to eat when a sudden thought struck her like a blow to the face.

She set her utensils on the table and sat in her chair, trembling. Chase noticed instantly that she wasn't eating.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, concern filling him as he noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

Kimiko whimpered, "You don't judge girls on how much they eat, right?" Chase looked astounded, "You wouldn't disapprove if I were bigger around than your hand?" The tears fell from her eyes as the hurt Panda Bubba caused her poured out.

Chase asked gently, "Why would I disapprove?" Kimiko looked at him; he was blurry with the water that filled her eyes. Kimiko then told him of Panda Bubba and of how he said he didn't approve of wives bigger around than his hand. She told him everything that had happened, all of her hurt, all of her anger, everything. When she had finished telling him Chase spoke. "The man who said those things to you is a polygamist…" he said coldly. Kimiko blinked, looking confused. "And a very blunt one at that," Chase continued, "if he weren't he wouldn't have said wives. He would've said women…" Kimiko smiled softly at Chase as he said his last words, "You can eat however much you would like Kimiko. I couldn't care less if you were bigger around than my palace!"

Kimiko had made up her mind. She was in love with him; she decided it right then and there that she was. Once she had gotten to know him, Chase turned out to be an incredibly kind person. He had just been cold to her in the beginning because, she assumed, he had been afraid to let anyone in.

The two of them finished eating and Chase led her back to her room. Kimiko didn't want to be separated from him, but Chase insisted that he had work he had to finish. Kimiko was left alone in her room; she explored the bookshelf to find several books that sounded interesting. She read one that was a romance novel, and she felt determination fuel her thoughts. She had to tell Chase how she felt. She had to.

Kimiko explored the castle once again, finding herself in the huge hallway from before she went in the direction Chase had come. This section of the palace was much darker. There were shredded curtains everywhere, there was broken furniture scattered about, and then she found a door that had huge claw marks across it. 'I'll have to let Chase know the cats wrecked this part of the castle,' she thought as she opened the door. It wasn't locked, but the door was very stubborn.

She entered a room that seemed grey. The curtains inside were in tatters, the furniture in splinters, the bed in the room had most of its stuffing strewn about the floor, and the stain glass windows in the room were cracked in several places.

Kimiko suddenly felt a presence with her. She turned to find Chase leering over her, his eyes glowing with fury. Fear enveloped her instantaneously.

"**What are you doing here?**" Chase didn't sound like himself. Kimiko tried to reply, but he cut her off by roaring at her, "**GET OUT!**" Kimiko didn't know what else to do. She ran out the door and out into his garden behind the palace. Tears streaming down her face, Kimiko ran into the woods that stretched on for miles behind his castle.

Kimiko ran until she couldn't anymore. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, her legs like lead. Kimiko leaned against a dead tree for support when low snarling snapped her out of her state of comfort.

Surrounding her were wolves. Dozens of them! Kimiko had nowhere to go. She felt hopeless. And then they pounced. One wolf bit into her leg, tearing her dress as it thrashed about. It threw her to the ground and another bit at her arm. Kimiko tried swatting at it, but it was futile. She was outnumbered and overpowered. Still, she didn't want to die just yet.

And then a monstrous roar woke her from her self-pity. Kimiko looked past the wolves to see a dragon throwing the creatures aside. Kimiko didn't know where this dragon had come from, but it was obviously trying to help her. It grabbed the wolf biting her leg and threw it into a nearby tree. It hit it with a sickening crack as it fell, lifeless. Several wolves attacked the dragon all at once. It slashed at them, spilling blood everywhere. Kimiko didn't know what to do; all she could do was watch. The dragon stopped every wolf that neared her dead. The dragon let out a roar of pain as the wolves upon him tried to tear his flesh from him. He grabbed them and threw them away from him.

The wolves realized that this was a battle they could not win, and those that were still alive ran away whimpering.

The dragon stood, his breath coming out visible as steam. He had won, but he was injured, badly. The dragon looked at Kimiko.

Those eyes. The dragon lost consciousness and fell to the ground. And it seemed in slow motion that as he fell, the dragon's body shifted until it became Chase.

"CHASE!" Kimiko screamed, running to his side. She held him tight, and immediately started heading back to the palace. He was bleeding when she got him back to the garden. Several cats ran to help her carry Chase inside. Others opened doors and led her to the room with the fireplace. One cat lit the fire, another came into the room with bandages and ointments and such. Another came in with a bucket of water. A third came in with towels and other clothes to be used for cleaning wounds.

Kimiko thanked them and immediately began washing Chase's worst wounds with water; dabbing at them gently with a towel. She had bandaged up a fair few of his wounds when he regained consciousness.

Chase looked at her for a few seconds before grumbling, "That hurts…" Kimiko was dabbing at a bite wound on his leg. When she heard his voice she looked overjoyed.

She held him, not tightly as she did not want to injure him, but she held him all the same. "You saved me," she whispered, "thank you…"

Chase did not reply. Kimiko finally finished bandaging the last of his injuries, and she looked at him with eyes full of care and concern. Chase spoke without emotion, "You may leave… I release you from your imprisonment here…"

Kimiko blinked a couple of times. "What?" was all she could think to say.

Chase looked away from her, he looked ashamed. "You have seen my true form… You must hate me now… I do not blame you, I am repulsive in that way…" he muttered, obviously upset.

Kimiko blinked a couple more times before gently taking his hand. Chase looked at her in shock. "Chase," she whispered sweetly, "you're beautiful no matter how you look…" And with that Kimiko told him that she loved him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Chase stuttered, at a loss for words at first, "B-but… I… I'm hid-deous in my true form… I know it… Why would you..?"

Kimiko stroked his hair and said softly, "You're not hideous to me… I love you, whether you're the most gorgeous man on the planet, or the most hideous creature in the universe." It was Chase's turn to kiss her now. Kimiko then asked, "Now what about your tail? I'm sure I saw a wolf bite it…"

Chase looked away and mumbled, "Can we please not talk about my tail?"

Kimiko put her hand on the side of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I want to talk about your tail… I want to see it," she said truthfully.

The scaly, reptilian tale gently stroked Kimiko's thigh; moving back and forth in a motion that spelled out love. Kimiko smiled and gently examined his tail; no injuries. She stroked his tail softly and said she loved him.

Chase whispered back, "I love you too."

Kimiko held his head in her hands and whispered, "Say it to me as a dragon…"

Chase morphed only his head and spoke to her, "I love you too."

**Hey, hey, hey! It's not over yet! The last chapter is the next one! I know, this would have been a beautiful ending, but I have a better one in mind! It goes along with the title! Trust me! It was how I dreamed it ending, so that's how it will end! MY STORY, MY RULES!**


	8. Finale

**Quick word from GreatDarkNoodleKing::::**

**Me: Uh, hi. I just wanted to let anybody who's actually been reading this story know that this is in fact, the last chapter. Yes, I know. Only eight chapters, but, what can you do? I apologize to those who wanted me to continue. I just can't drag a story on past the point I wanted to end it at… I wanted to make sure I didn't drag it on forever… Those who read Naruto know exactly what I'm talking about…! But um, yeah… Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks especially to those who reviewed! LUVS!**

**Chase: The author is crying, so I'll say one last thing. Don't do drugs.**

**Me: What the heck was **_**that**_**?**

And all the Villagers Ran Away Screaming

Chapter 8- Finale!

It had been over three months since his daughter had disappeared, and it seemed like Mister Tohomiko's world had collapsed around his ears. Without his baby Kimiko, he had nothing to live for! There were days where he contemplated suicide, but if Kimiko was let out she would be heartbroken to find him dead!

A soft knock on his front door roused his out of his half-dead state. He muttered weakly, "I'll be right there." he trudged to the door and slowly opened it.

Arms were suddenly thrown around him and he heard a familiar voice yell, "Papa!"

His eye went wide. "K-Kimiko?" he looked at his daughter, his eyes shining happily, "How did you escape?"

Kimiko rubbed his head happily and said, "I didn't escape papa, Chase let me have my freedom…" her papa was overjoyed, "Papa, Chase and I are gonna get married."

Her father blinked a couple of times; Chase walked in, smiling softly and apologizing for being so rude before. "My daughter? In love?" her father asked, half-mindedly. Chase snuggled Kimiko in his arms and she nodded happily. Her father cheered happily.

"Papa, I've had the Loa Mang Long soup. Chase and I are going to live together forever. But we promise to give you grandkids, okay?" Kimiko said happily, hugging her papa again.

He nodded and said, "You had better get on that, I want to be certain my grandchildren aren't going to think their grandpa is an old fuddy-duddy!" The three of them laughed happily at that, finally a family.

**OMG, the wedding…**

Chase and Kimiko had just finished their vows and kissed each other happily. All the village had attended, most of them curious who this man was that Kimiko was marrying and where she had found him, but they were happy she had finally found someone to complete her.

Chase smirked wickedly at his bride and whispered, "Ready?" Kimiko nodded.

In an instant they both morphed into their dragon forms and roared loudly in unison.

And all the villagers ran away screaming…

THE FLIPPIN END!


End file.
